battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mad Mer
Mad Mer ' was a superheavyweight robot built by Team Van Cleve which competed in the final season of ''BattleBots. It was a four-wheeled robot armed with a flipping arm. It performed well as a rookie, winning four battles before losing to New Cruelty in the round of 32. Mad Mer was also entered into Season 4.0, but wasn't ready for the event and dropped out before registration closed. It came back for the 2004 Charity event under the alias '''Mer Madd which it kept after that event. Team Van Cleve also built a lightweight version of itself named Mini Mer which was slightly less successful. Robot History Season 5.0 Mad Mer's first match in Season 5.0 was against Impact. Mad Mer won by KO and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Jack the Hammer. Mad Mer won by KO after flipping Jack the Hammer against the wall where it couldn't protect itself and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Gross Negligence. Mad Mer won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Dreadbot. Mad Mer won the match on a 31-14 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced the Season 4.0 superheavyweight runner-up New Cruelty. After New Cruelty pushed Mad Mer against the screws, New Cruelty pushed Mad Mer around the BattleBox and the time ran out soon after. New Cruelty won on a 39-6 judge's decision and Mad Mer was eliminated from the tournament. Mad Mer couldn't compete in the superheavyweight consolation rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. 2004 NPC Charity Open After receiving a bye, Mer Madd went up against Black Knight. Mer Madd flipped Black Knight on its back and pushed it toward the pulverizer. Black Knight was being counted out and Mer Madd won the match by KO. This win put Mer Madd to the next round, where it faced Super Megabyte. After taking a few hits from Super Megabyte, Mer Madd eventually flipped Super Megabyte on its back against the corner of the BattleBox and started pushing it around. Soon after, Mer Madd stopped pushing Super Megabyte and it was now being counted out. Mer Madd won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced Tombstone. After taking multiple hits from Tombstone, Mer Madd stopped moving and it was being counted out. Tombstone won by KO and Mer Madd was now in the loser's bracket, where it faced Shovelhead. Shovelhead lifted Mer Madd onto its rear end and Mer Madd was being counted out. Shovelhead won by KO and Mer Madd was eliminated from the tournament. Mer Madd wasn't finished, however, as it participated the rumble at the end of the tournament. Mer Madd was one of two robots still moving at the two minute mark, but one hit from Super Megabyte made Mer Madd immobilized. Super Megabyte was declared the winner of the rumble and Mer Madd lost. Wins/Losses * Wins: 6 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "He'll dump you faster than Calista Flockhart unloads a heavy lunch. Introducing MAD MER!" Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Superheavyweight Semifinalists Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from Minnesota